Wishbringer of Doom
by Gothicphoto
Summary: A quickie on how the Wishbringer story could have ended.


The story takes place at the end of the Wish bringer sword story in Volume 13.

Story so far…Kuno was the one millionth puller of the magic sword, Wish bringer, a sword that will grant three wishes to the one who pulled it free.

Kuno just happened to be that puller.

Ranma and Genma see this as an opportunity to be free of their curses and set out to manipulate Kuno into making their wishes. Ranma goes on a date with Kuno to accomplish that goal.

At the end of the date, Kuno asks for a kiss in exchange for the wish. In the story, Ranma was unable to make herself go through with it, but what if she had…

The feel of Kuno's lips against hers was of the stuff nightmares were made of. Ranma's body was stiff as a board as Kuno gripped her shoulders and pressed his mouth against hers. Once the initial horror of it began, she found that while it disgusted her to her core, she could put up with just one…for the sake of her manhood. She did respond when Kuno kept the kiss up and tried to sneak his tongue into her mouth.

Pushing him off of her and yelling, "No Tongue!" Ranma felt like she was going to be sick. Genma and Akane looked just as bad off along the sidelines.

"Your lips are as the heavens!" Kuno beamed. "Come, the final wish is yours. Tell me your desire and I shall make it so."

That one moment of horror was suddenly almost worth it. "I wish that Ranma Soatome was free of the pigtailed girl." Ranma said in glee.

"Very well. Wishbringer! For my final wish…I wish that the pigtailed girl was free of Ranma Soatome!"

"Wish granted." The strange, almost mechanical voice of the sword announced.

Ranma didn't have a chance to yell out that Kuno had screwed up her wish. As soon as the sword spoke, her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed into a heap at Kuno's feet.

888

She woke up to the sound of voices. They were just above her bed and she thought they were arguing. She couldn't recognize who they were but at least she could understand what they were saying.

Opening her eyes, she saw a young lady tending to her, she had never seen her before either.

"Good morning Ranma." The lady said in a pleasant voice. Ranma, the unfamiliar name didn't ring any bells for her.

"Do I know you?" She mumbled at last. Clutching the blankets to her chest like a lifeline.

The background noise of arguing had stopped and suddenly she found herself surrounded by strangers whom she held no recollection of. They bombarded her questions that she didn't know the answers too. She tried to answer the best she could be they were scaring her. They acted as if she should know them and they kept calling her Ranma, but that name meant nothing to her.

She found herself crawling into the lap of the young lady who was there when she woke up and crying desperately that she didn't know.

This brought everybody up short and the young lady sent everybody out of the room while she calmed the scared child down.

888

"What is wrong with your son, Soatome?" Tendo was less than pleased with what he had seen in the room.

"I don't know, Tendo. But I would bet that it had something to do with the wishbringer sword that Kuno boy had. The last wish he made should have gotten rid of the curse for Ranma, not whatever is happening to my son now."

"What was that last wish?" Nabiki was suddenly interested in what they were saying.

"Kuno wished for the pigtailed girl to be free of Ranma. That should have broken the curse and…"

Nabiki had a bad feeling about this. Something had been bugging her ever since they brought in Ranma's unconscious body from the date with Kuno.

She quietly went back to the room where Kasumi was tending to Ranma.

Nabiki quietly entered the room and watched as Ranma cried while curled up in Kasumi's arms looking, like a mother comforting her daughter. Nabiki poured herself a cup of warm water that had been brought up for a couple of purposes. She was going to have to be delicate if she was going to figure out what had happened to Ranma.

Nabiki mouthed a sorry to Kasumi while she poured the warm liquid onto the shoulder of the crying girl. What happened next, or rather, what didn't happen next confirmed for Nabiki what the wish had done. Ranma didn't change when the warm liquid hit her body. Luckily, she didn't notice either. Both Nabiki and Kasumi were a little surprised at that.

"Kasumi, I think I know what happened to Ranma. Kuno and that Wishbringer sword wished Ranma away leaving just the girl. We're left with just the curse with no Ranma."

"Oh my. What are we going to do?"

"When you can, see if she remembers anything. I'm going to talk to the family about this.

888

"What do you mean gone?" Genma roared.

"I mean gone, there's nothing left! Kuno's wish got rid of him, leaving her! The curse doesn't even work any more and don't you dare go up and douse her in hot water. Kasumi saw it when I poured some on her, she didn't change!"

"This is all that Kuno boy's fault."

"Now the families will never be joined!" Soun Waterworks incorporated.

Kasumi came down from upstairs with a frown on her face. For the residents of the Tendo home, a slight frown meant something was seriously wrong, a full frown was akin to the four horsemen. Namely, it got everybody's attention.

"Nabiki, I spoke with her and she doesn't remember anything past waking up. I gave her some tea with a sedative in it and put her back to sleep."

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Nabiki asked the general crowd.

This is just an idea I had in my head after reading some of the manga. I don't plan to continue this story, so if another Author would like to pick it up, then feel free too. I feel that there are a lot of directions that the story can go from here. Including Genma taking vengence on Kuno for 'killing' his son. The arrival of Ranma's mother. The door is open. Just let me know if you do.

J.W. Leonard


End file.
